Midnight Moments
by Hitesh117
Summary: Agent Carter is rudely awoken by really loud knocking at midnight, but she's not going to regret it. A quick Cartinelli fluff fic. Feel free to leave comments and reviews!


A/N I do not own any Characters mentioned in the story. They belong to Marvel.

Peggy Carter's sleep was interrupted by thundering and continuous knocking on her door.

She checked the time to see that it had just struck 12.

"Alright alright don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm coming." Said the half asleep agent, putting on her nightgown and approaching the door.

As she began unlocking the door, the knocking stopped which made Peggy wonder whether it was just someone playing a really annoying prank. She barely got any sleep these days thanks to working overtime to clear Stark's name.

As she opened the door her grogginess disappeared almost instantly when she saw Angie standing out there with a small cake and wearing a thin nightgown.

"Happy Birthday!" Shouted Angie as she barged into Peggy's room, not giving her the chance to retort.

"Uh Angie, it's.. Not my birthday.." Said Peggy as she locked her main door back up.

"Oh shut up, English, I know that. It's mine! And well I wasn't really sleepy and my family didn't really care about my birthday that much so I thought I might as well just share this moment with you! Plus I had my eye on this cake for quite a while and was worried I would've eaten it all by myself so I came to share it with you.." Said Angie, not missing a beat.

"I hope you don't mind me doing this right?"

The thought of Angie not having anyone to share her special moment with made Peggy's heart melt instantly.

"Of course not dear! Let me put on the kettle whilst you get settled" she said with a smile.

"And don't eat the cake whilst my back is turned darling" she added playfully.

After putting the kettle on the stove, Peggy took out two plates and forks from her cupboard, set it on the table and approached Angie who was sitting at the edge of the bed, studying Peggy curiously.

"Is something the matter, Angie?" Inquired Peggy.

"Hm? Oh! No no nothing, sorry I just got distracted by your.. Er.. Face" replied Angie bashfully.

"My face?" Asked the now fully awake agent as she sat beside Angie.

"Umm.. Yeah, your face.." Said Angie, looking away slightly.

"I'm glad at something could shut you up for a bit" said Peggy, poking Angie's side with a finger.

"Hey that's mean!" Replied Angie, faking anger in her voice.

"Alright alright sorry" laughed Peggy, "Wait what was it you said about your family not caring about your birthday? I'm sorry if I hur-"

"It's alright, English, don't worry bout it" interrupted Angie "so my parents were usually never home and my siblings always avoided me because they thought I was weird for wanting to leave home and live life here in New York or something which isn't that serious of a reason to do such a thing so anyway they'd just leave me alone most times and I'd spend my birthday away from them all. Plus I never got any presents." Finished Angie.

"Oh my, I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Said Peggy, looking deeply into Angie's eyes.

"Nah it's fine don't worry abou—" Said Angie, managing to get out those words before she was caught in a tight embrace.

She pulled Peggy closer with her arms before snuggling her head into Peggy's neck.

Peggy started stroking Angie's petite back, and Angie followed suit.  
It had been a harsh time for her with all the chaos going on in the city, with one dead partner and with her trying to save her close ally on the run from the government and with leviathan and the absence of Steve but none of that seemed to matter to her now that she was this close to someone she really cared about.

She released her grip which made Angie jolt away suddenly.

Angie looked deeply into Peggy's eyes and asked "what's wrong? I was liking that.. Didn't you?"

"Oh I quite liked that a lot but there's something important I need to do first" answered Peggy, lowering her voice to a whisper.

"It's this" she said breathily before wrapping her arms around Angie's neck and pulling her head closer until their lips met.

Angie didn't hesitate a single moment to kiss Peggy back, sending her left hand to stroke her back and her right hand behind her head to pull Peggy deeper into the kiss.

Angie's actions made Peggy moan into her mouth, sending shivers down her spine which made her grip Peggy even tighter.

Peggy released her right hand from Angie's neck and used it to hold Angie's face, lightly stroking her cheek with her thumb.

They suckled at each others' lips till they both separated, gasping for air.

"What was all that about, English?" Said Angie, breathless.

"Mm I told you.. I had something to do" said Peggy, biting her lower lip with a smile.

"Happy Birthday, Angie"


End file.
